Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Pseudo messages may be used in cloud computing environments for applications including network performance testing, information security, and communication synchronization. For example, an engineer may check the health status of a network or server for quality of service guarantees by sending a pseudo message through the network and/or server. When the pseudo message is received, one or more parameters may be measured that are indicative of the health status. As another example, pseudo messages may be randomly mixed with normal messages to confuse wiretappers for information security. Unfortunately, pseudo messages can confuse the intended recipient and/or be difficult for the intended recipient to identify.